1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible tops having tensioning cables that apply tension to the convertible top cover.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops can include tensioning cables that apply tension to a top cover when a top stack is in its closed position. Such tensioning cables provide a smooth, snug fit between the top cover and various vehicle components that it spans and encloses, such as a windshield frame, side window frames, and the supporting top stack frame. This smooth, snug fit is preferred because it provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance while also limiting gaps and leakage paths into a passenger area.
The tensioning cables are hidden under the top in a pocket or other enclosure and run along side support rails to fit the top against the rails. The tensioning member interconnects the cable to a one bow of the top. The one bow member is moved by the top stack as it travels from its opened, or retracted, position in a storage compartment at the rear of the vehicle to its closed, or extended, position. As the top stack is extended, the cable is straightened by the tensioning member pulling the cable to flatten the top cover providing a smooth, snug fit to the vehicle.
Prior to the present invention, tensioning members typically included a helical spring that required multiple connections to the one bow and the cable. A disadvantage of these multiple connecting point helical spring tensioning members is that they are difficult to assemble. Multiple steps are required in the manufacturing process to connect each end of the tensioning member. Multiple parts must be fabricated and assembled to form the tensioning members resulting in higher part counts.
For example, if the tensioning member includes a helical spring, catches or loops may be required at either end that latch into the front-support and cable. Multiple steps are required to secure the catches to the helical springs and cable ends. This process can be time consuming and requires that an assembler take time to assemble the catches. A relatively high degree of precision is required to assemble the parts, especially due to the relatively small size of the parts.
Additional fasteners may be required to secure the tensioning member to the one bow and cable. For example, a screw or other similar fastener is typically required to connect the tensioning member to the top stack. The additional parts and additional manufacturing steps required to attach the tensioning member to the one bow and cable adds to the cost of the convertible top.
As vehicle manufacturers are becoming more cost conscious, the are also demanding less complex manufacturing processes. There is a need to provide a member for tensioning the top cover cable that reduces the complexity and cost of convertible tops.